Orange Sweater Delinquent
by TheKAC
Summary: AU High School Naruto goes to a school full of delinquents, whereas Sasuke goes to a private academy for the rich. One day Naruto falls on top of Sasuke. Will anything come from that one moment? I can't write summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever. So I tried, I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors! I wrote it at 12 am, and it's my birthday now (woohoo awkward party at the computer) I hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I just own this story I wrote

* * *

BOOM! Smoke exploded out of the building. Three boys ran for their lives as soon as they heard yelling from the principal.

"GO, GO, GO! Shit – bro, run!" A brunette student with triangle tattooed on his cheeks tried to hold in his giggles. He looked back to see the two blondes erupting in a fit of giggles, nearly collapsing.

The blond with long hair smiled. He was damn proud that his bombs went off without a problem. _"Ehehe, I didn't even test to see if the clay would react hn!" _He continued running along side his "twin" as he would say. Of course they weren't twins, though people always thought they were. Their blond hair and those blue eyes… "Hey Naru-chan!" The other blond turned to face him. "It worked! I wish I could have seen their faces!"

"Dei-chan, you totally missed out! It was like-" The one called "Naru-chan" ran straight into a guy whose hair looked like a pineapple. Naru-chan landed on the pineapple hair guy with an "oof".

Sigh. "So troublesome." He shook his head, and when Naru-chan had finally gotten off the boy, offering a hand to help him up; the boy simpley refused saying that it was "too much effort."

But alas, they didn't have time to relax. A big-boobed woman's (aka their principal) shadow casted over them. The boys gasped out "eeks" and "oh shit". She tilted her head and smirked. "There's no way you brats will escape now." Naru-chan yanked the lazy boy up from the ground and ran.

"You'll never catch me, Baa-chan!" He didn't have to turn around to see that she was taking off her heels so she could actually catch him. In that moment of the distraction, the other two teens ran after Naru-chan.

"Brat, I told ya to stop calling me Baa-chan." She took off. Oh, the life of a principal of a school for delinquents. These boys were the worst of the bunch.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" A poor attempt at a girl's voice called after him. Sasuke didn't have to turn around to figure out it was the other raven male.

"What the hell do you want, Sai?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He pretended to dust off dust from his navy blue school blazer. Sai was nothing but a socially retard, and yet somehow girls wanted to sleep with him, but not as much as the other raven. Sighing, knowing he would regret it, Sasuke turned around.

"Are you going to that pink hair girl, uh what's her name, oh it's-" Sai was cut off by a snarling Sasuke.

"Don't ever mention that annoy little bitch to me. She's a headache! I mean, have you seen-" Well, speak of the damn devil, that pink haired girl and her blonde friend latched themselves each on one of his arms. At all costs, he tried to avoid the heads of his fan club. Probably closer to a yandere club than an actual fan club. He found all of those girls annoying. Sasuke waited for a certain red head bitch, but thank heavens she was out sick for today. As they headed outside, through the gates, Sasuke saw clouds of dirt being made. Almost like someone or something was running for their life. Not wanting to run into whatever was creating that cloud, the raven tried to walk away. Alas, the girls held him in place Four boys in orange sweaters (no doubt that was their school uniform) ran towards them. _Not even running. No, sprinting? Hn. For sure running from something. Ah, those orange sweaters, delinquents, hn. Who cares about those freaks? _

"Oi, Sasuke!" A boy with long brown hair, followed by a shy, darker hair girl approached the group. The boy was Neji Hyuuga, and the girl, Hinata, was his cousin. Neji, well according to the rumors, was to be the next heir of Hyuuga Corps. "Why did those 'things' get this far from their area?" Neji empathized things to match his distaste in such horrid people. "WHA-"

Those four things crashed into them. Naru-chan crashed into Sasuke at that very moment. He knocked the two Sasuke fan girls away, which for Sasuke, he was pleased. Although the raven wasn't pleased that a delinquent had charged into him, making both boys fall onto the sidewalk.

"Fucking hell, again?!" The blonde's gaze was off the side, and a soft pink tinted his cheeks. He turned to mutter an apology to the raven below him. Cerulean blue eyes meet the dark orbs. As he opened his mouth to apologize, Dei-chan cut him off.

"NARUTO, SHE'S COMING! SHE'S LIKE HALF A BLOCK AWAY! HOLY SHIT!" With that Dei-chan took off. Naruto pushed up off the ground, pulling the raven boy up.

"Hey, brat, I almost have you!" Naruto's head lashed back to the direction of his principal. The raven couldn't under stand what this Naruto guy was muttering under his breath, except for a bunch of "shits" and "fuck".

Sasuke felt the blonde's hand leave his, as he run off to join the rest of orange wearing idiots who were nowhere to be found. Unless they were hiding waiting for their ringleader (he assumed so) in bushes or behind cars, or in alleys. With a blink of an eye, Naruto was gone. "Sooorrryyyyy!" His voice echoed as he ran off with a cloud of dust flowing him.

"Oi, get back here you brat!" Whoosh, the principal trailed behind within seconds. Sasuke couldn't help wonder what they did to have their principal chase them nearly a mile away from their loser school.

"Che, did you see that blonde one that ran into Sasuke-kun?"

"Hey, Sakura, get away from him! He loves me more." The blonde girl wasn't as annoying as Sakura, but was giving Sasuke a headache also.

Sasuke got up, brushed out the wrinkles and dust, and walked away from the scene.

"Fuckin' animals! They will pay next time they see us!" Both girls looked at a furious Neji, and nodded in agreement. They too, wanted to beat those orange sweater boys for hurting their Sasuke. The group started to discuss future plans of revenge they should take.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit angry. Not that he was pissed off for some boy knocking him over. After all, he is the great Sasuke Uchiha. Rather, he fell in love. Yes, with that blonde delinquent. His eyes, his whiskers, his blush! Sasuke especially noticed the eyes. He have never seen such a blue more gorgeous that that! The blonde, Naruto, was too attractive to forget. If only Sasuke could get this boy… He wished, no prayed, that he would meet this blonde again, and next time, he would not get away from the raven.

* * *

Sorry, I can't write. But I guess I'll start on a chapter 2 if I'm requested to do so. Thanks for putting up with me! Review maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So I am going to continue on! Thanks for your reviews! I still have quite a few characters to introduce. I just want to hug you all!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or its characters, if I did there would be a lot of yaoi couples

Warnings: Swearing and yaoi, although not a lemon. I mean I could attempt to write one later on if you guys want. Probably a lot of grammar mistakes (I'm not in school mode right now so I'm sorry for that!)

* * *

"What did you guys do this time to have Tsunade chase you a mile off of campus?" Shikamaru yawned. "So troublesome."

The three boys couldn't contain their giggles any longer. "Pffffftt, so Deidara made-haha-clay bombs! So Kiba and I…" Naruto didn't finish the story because his laughter replaced his words. Deidara tried to surpress the laughter coming from the other blonde. Both blondes took a few deep breaths to calm down. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but he looked at his "twin" who had a constipated face while trying to not laugh. They stared at each other for a minute without giggles, so Shika assumed they were going to resume telling the story.

"So?..."

"Kiba, hn-" A giggle slipped through Deidara's lips, "and Naruto, hn-" All three pranksters snickered, "and I, well, we – I cAN't, I JuST can'T!" The blond with the ponytail erupted with laughter. His face flushed and tears poured out of his eyes like waterfalls.

"Well, if you must know…" Shikamaru looked at Kiba's painfully red face. Kiba did a better job than those blondes with holding in giggles. "Deidara made some bombs out of clay, so Naruto got this idea that we should place them around the school." He looked at Naruto and Deidara who gave nods of approval. "So of course we placed them everywhere we could! Shit, Dei made like 40 billion, and we had extras. And Naruto being Naruto decided to-"

"Put one on Tsunade's back! Oh and there was one on her shoe!" Deidara cut Kiba off.

"I don't even know how he did that without her knowing! My god, Shika, you missed her reaction!"

Naruto's face was horrified, and he made a small scream come out past his plump, pink lips. "It was like that!"

There was a moment of silence and actual seriousness. But only for one moment before Shika fell over with a flushed, red face. He hit the ground with one hand, letting out silent laughter. Upon seeing his reaction, the other three couldn't help but crack. Giggles echoed throughout the park.

"Oi, Naruto, you should have seen your face when you tackled that rich kid!" Shika recalled.

"Nah, that rich kid's face was even better! He must have been like 'Oh shit, a fucking poor kid touched me! I'm going to die from being touched by poverty!" Dei-chan clapped and smiled at Naru-chan.

Kiba pretended to faint. "Those really bitchy rich girls did that! And oh. My. Fucking. God."

"Eh, not my fault I ran into him!" Said a cute, pouting Naruto. "He just stood there like I was going to stop and kiss his fucking shoes! That teme! Like fuck no. God, they think they own the whole world!" He stood up and the other boys looked at each other, nodding in agreement. "I bet you right now, they are all crying and disinfection that teme! He must be like 'Today I was touched by a poor delinquent! I'm going to die! The poorness is spreading!'" Naruto dramatically fell down onto the grass with a hand clutching emptiness from the sky. Finally the hand fell down, and Naruto closed his eyes with a tongue sticking out.

* * *

Sasuke walked with Neji and Hinata to their black limo. The Hyuuga and Uchiha were close friends, even though they were rivals in the business world. The driver scurried out of the car to open the door to the future heirs.

"Che. Driver, be prepared next time." Neji rolled his eyes, taking note of what the driver looked like. He would fired whatever this driver's name was. After all, people like him shouldn't be allowed into society.

Sasuke followed Neji, and Hinata let out a quiet "g-gomen" to the poor driver. She felt sorry for the poor man, knowing Neji would have him fired the moment they got home.

"Ne, Uchiha," Neji looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, "are you okay? Those _delinquents_ must have hurt you. Damn, check your pockets! They probably fucking stole money off of you when that blonde one tackled you to the ground."

"Hn."

"Fuck, I bet the blonde is the ring leader! Worst of them all! Poor, and useless! I wonder why they haven't done away with him yet!" The Hyuuga stared outside the window. A sadistic smile grew on his face. "Don't worry, I have a plan to get back at those _things_."

"Hn. It's fine."

"W-W-WHAT? My god did that blond threaten you?"

Hinata listened to the conversation. She did know the blonde, Naruto. Naruto did save her life once from three university students trying to rape her. "N-neji-"

"Look Hinata-sama is traumatized!" He clutched his hand over his heart.

"N-no. I-I know the b-bl-blonde. H-h-he isn't a bad p-person," she stuttered. A pink hue brushed her cheeks. Both boys turned to her. She didn't like the feeling of the eyes drilling her direction. It made her blush even more noticeable. Hinata looked down at her feet shyly.

Her cousin blinked a few times. _Did I hear that right_, he asked himself. _No, I must be mistaken. No Hinata would never say that about those orange sweater boys! _"What did they do to you to make you say that? Shit, did they rape you? Or threaten you, or-"

Sasuke tuned out. His mind was on getting that blonde at all costs. He wanted Naruto. Images of Naruto's face flashed through the raven's inner theater. The whiskers that made him look like a fox! The only word that could describe that was cute! And then those blue eyes… Sasuke could drown in them for all he cared! They were definitely the most beautiful thing the raven ever saw. He recalled that they would tint a shade of red was he was angry. Such unique eyes. The only thing he wanted was to catch the blonde and never let him escape from his grasp. Even if he had to lock him up.

Sasuke chuckled to himself and looked at his reflection on the window. The blonde would be his. He would make him fall in love with him. Even if he was a delinquent, the Uchiha literally fell in love. "_Soon_," he whispered, "_soon_…"

* * *

Phew! There's chapter two! I'm sorry it's boring! Alas don't worry, the raven and the fox will meet next chapter again! And some love rivals will start to appear. Sorry, it's still my birthday! I'm getting old… not really, but kind of…. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I wrote another chapter! Don't be surprise if I update a lot. School's starting soon for me and I am taking three AP classes next year for some odd reason… Hopefully this doesn't suck!

Warnings: Swearing and I guess some KibaNaru stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

"Ne, Dei-chan… Why do we have to be here?" Naruto opened a tub of clay. He didn't care much for art. Or not as much as Deidara. "And why did you invite only me to this art store?" Whining, Naruto took a handful of clay and sat down, pouting. He then threw the clay on the floor pretending to throw a tantrum.

"Hn?" Deidara looked down on the pouting blonde. Slowly he pulled out his phone. "Naru-chan, look at me, hn…"

Still pouting, Naruto looked up to his twin blonde. Click! He tilted his head to the right. _What was tha-_

"C-c-cute, hn!"

"Oi, Dei-chan," a dark aura suddenly appeared around a red eye Naruto, "Delete. Those. Pictures. NOW!" Naruto lunged at Diedara, only to miss and land face first on the art store's floor.

"Pffffffftttt!" Deidara went through all the pictures of Naru-chan. He couldn't help but think cute!

"So where is everyone? Don't you want to tell me, or would you rather have me tickle it out of you?" Somehow that dark aura surrounding Naruto became darker.

"No, hn. Shika-chan and Kiba-chan were getting the- well, speak of the devil!" He gave a small wave, signaling the other two troublemakers to come over. As Deidara opened his mouth, some red head stepped in front of him looking up. They all knew that the red head was some rich prick by the navy blue blazer with the Konaha Academy crest on it.

"Orange sweater?" His eyes scanned the other orange sweaters. "Che, brats. If I didn't know any better, you orange things are the delinquents' Dead Lasts." The red spat out. "You brats don't know anything about art! So why the fuck are you here?"

"I know what art is, hn! I am not a brat, hn!" Deidara straightened his back, making as though he grew. "Art is a bang, hn."

"What?"

"A fleeting moment…"

"No. Just no, brat." The red head backed away. "Che, art is enteral! God, you damn orange brats are more stupid than I thought!"

In that moment, Deidara couldn't tell if he want to punch the shorter boy in the face, or if he wanted to take out the tiny piece of explosive clay he had left, and stick it to his face. His eye twitched. "Rich assholes like you are even more stupid than Dead Lasts!" He hunched over as laughter consumed him. "Art is like fireworks, hn. They're there for one second, and soon they are gone like that. Thus art is fleeting, hn."

It was the red head's turn for his eye to twitch. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba silently tip toed out of the art store. The moment they were out, they ran for dear life! Arguing about art with Deidara is, well… Explosive. They felt sorry for that rich kid who dared to argue with him. Then again, he was an Academy student. One of those stuck up assholes who think the sun revolves around them. Kiba paused to look back, praying that Deidara wouldn't do anything stupid. As soon as he turned around, he heard a loud boom and gray smoke devouring the store.

"Ouch." Kiba bit his lip, hoping that Deidara wouldn't have to pay for some sort of plastic surgery like that time last year. Oh god, that brought back some horrible memories. Kiba shook his head to rid of the memories. Naruto's left side of the face was twitching, and he balled his fist, while Shikamaru muttered something about being troublesome.

The boys turned around heading towards the fountain. To Kiba, that fountain was a disgrace. They had lions, lions of all animals, spurting out water. He always complained about how they should have at least a wolf instead of a lame ass lion. Shikamaru found Choji, the chubby one of the bunch (no one in their right mind dared to call him fat, ever). He winked at Kiba and Naruto who winked back and stopped walking.

* * *

"Eh, Pein, are you and Konan ready?" He asked as he walked up the flight of stairs above the fountain to join an orange haired boy with piercings on his face, and his girlfriend, Konan, who had one piercing below her lower lip.

Pein opened the box. "Hahah, why wouldn't I be?" He handed Konan and Shika a few balloons. "Tell me when to go." Konan nodded at Shika, giving him the "we are ready for sure" look.

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. Three annoying bitches. Anyone, besides him, would be happy to have the three hottest girls in the school cling to them. Well, he wasn't anyone. He was named the sexiest boy in the school which only boosted his already inflated ego. "EW! Look forehead girl!" Ino pointed at a crowd of nose bleeding girls.

Sakura squinted her eyes. "Oh. My. Fucking. God. Ino, Karin, that's the guy who tackled Sasuke!" Sasuke pushed the girls away heading towards the crowd.

"Where's the Uchiha?" Neji suddenly appeared with Hinata making the girls jump.

The girls looked at each other, deciding to tell Neji. "Sasuke-kun found that orange sweater blond delinquent!" Blonde? Orange sweater? That thing! Neji ran after Sasuke, hoping to help Sasuke with his plan of revenge.

"Oh Naruto!" Kiba reached out to wipe away Naruto's fake tears. "I didn't mean those horrible things, please forgive me." He placed his fingers below the tan boy's chin, tilting his head up so they could directly look at each other in the eyes.

Some yaoi fangirls passed out due the blood loss, others were wiping their own tears away. "K-k-kiba?" The blonde slapped Kiba's hand away. "I cannot forgive you! I-I-I-I-"

Kiba brought a finger to Naruto's lips. "Shh. I know, you don't have to forgive me, but give me at least a chance to explain." Naruto pouted his lips and mumbled a quiet "fine".

Sasuke stopped. That dog was touching his blonde. And on the lips! He sent a death glare towards the dog boy, hoping he would back off from the blonde. The raven didn't care what the hell they were saying. _Fuck, why the hell is he with my fox? _The Uchiha pushed towards the front of the crowd. He was jealous. He had barely met the boy yesterday and now Sasuke knew that Naru-chan was meant for him and only him.

"I guess I forgive you, Kiba." An embarrassed Naruto looked away from Kiba. He gazed at the lion spouting water. Naruto blushed.

Kiba turned the boy to face him. "Naruto…" They gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. Sasuke's blood started to boil. His lips twitched into a smirk.

Naruto felt lips on his. He saw Kiba with his close eyes, pulling Naruto closer to him. They must follow through with the plan. The fox hesitantly wrapped his arms around the dog boy's neck, making their kiss even deeper. _SNAP_. Sasuke had finally snapped, he was about to pull Naruto away from this Kiba guy, when a hand yanked him back.

Sasuke turned around to see Neji. The Hyuuga opened his mouth to say something, but then _SLAPT_! A neon pink paint dripped from his head. Sasuke looked up to see balloons being launched at the crowd. Screams and shrieks were heard by the fountain. The Uchiha looked up to see Naruto high fiving Kiba, and ran off. He decided to take off after the blonde. Somehow he avoided the balloons filled with paint while trailing the fox boy.

His chase didn't last long. He found Naruto talking to a red head boy with the Academy uniform. Naruto shifted a little which allowed Sasuke to see the tattoo on the red head's forehead. _Gaara_. _That bastard! How did he know Naruto? They shouldn't know each other, right? _

"I see the all powerful Uchiha graced us with his presence." Sasuke saw Gaara's emotionless face. Naruto swiveled around to see the raven he tackled yesterday.

* * *

I apologize for my grammar mistakes. Who do you think Sasuke's rivals over Naruto should be? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks for putting up with me! Wait til you read all my puns next chapter *digs a grave*


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I was at my Popo's today. I got caught up in sewing machines and fabric and lace she was giving me! Fun fact: I cosplay, so all that fabric saved me so much money! And now I have three sewing machines… Yeah, I'm that lame

Warnings: Bad puns and swearing, bad grammar and spelling errors

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters

* * *

"Now they know the world of Pein…T." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Pein was making puns out of his name again. Worst of all, his puns got even worse as he went on. "Get it? Pein-t, paint?" Pein nudged Shika. Both wore expressionless faces and continued to walk.

_No more puns please! His puns are so troublesome, _Shikamaru put his hands in his pants pockets and walked in front of Pein and Konan. He heard Pein whispering something to his girlfriend. She giggled and shook her head. _Oh no…_

Pein cleared his throat. "Oi, Shika-kun, now those girls know what pein-t feels like." It amazed Shika that Pein could say the most ridiculous things and keep a straight face. Then again, he wondered how he thought of all these stupid puns with his name. Well this would be the longest and worst walk ever back to base.

* * *

Naruto made a sharp turn away from the shopping center. Those girls should have seen… "Oof!" He ran into some person again! Twice in two days too. He must have some curse going on or something. Naruto's gaze traveled up. _Not again_, he thought. It was another Academy uniform. Fuck, he was sure to get pounded this time. Still, his eyes moved up.

"Naruto." A monotonous voice said. There was only one Academy student he knew with that voice.

"Hey, Gaara! Fancy running into you, ehehe." Naruto let out an awkward chuckle. "I should be going now, so-" Gaara's pale hand pulled Naruto up.

"What did you do this time?" Eyes burned through Naruto's skull. The blonde boy gulped.

Naruto ruffled his hair and shifted nervously. "Well, this time, Kiba and I-" Gaara wasn't looking at him anymore, which made the blonde wonder what was he looking at.

"I see the all powerful Uchiha has graced us with his presence," Gaara scoffed, looking emotionless as ever. Naruto turned around to see the raven he ran into yesterday. _Well, fuck my life. I am going to die! I don't want to die yet!_ Naruto quickly looked for a way to escape. Sadly the raven and Gaara blocked both ways. He was done for! _Oh, it was a nice life! _Naruto sighed.

"I am so sorry that I ran into you yesterday, and tackled you to the ground. But you were in my way, I mean like the solar system doesn't revolve around you Academy students. Like you were the stupid one. You should have ran away when you saw an orange sweater student run towards you, it's only trouble." Naruto rambled with out taking a breath, "So if you are going to kill me, don't you dare do it Because I –"

"Hn." The raven smirked at Naruto. "Why would I kill you? You are an interesting one, dobe."

Naruto was dumbstruck. It took him awhile to comprehend the situation. "Ehhhhhhhh? Dobe? DOBE? You, you, uh, teme!" He crossed his arms so childishly. "I'm not a dobe."

Sasuke stepped towards Naruto. When the blonde was within reach, Sasuke reached out to touch the blonde's cheek. Upon seeing this, Gaara slapped his hand away. "Don't touch him. Or I will kill you." A murderous tone stated to the raven.

"Hn." The eyebrowless boy took that as a goodbye. He grabbed Naruto and walked away. No one was going to hurt his friend! After all, they knew each others pain so well. If someone was going to hurt the blonde, they would die. Gaara swore on his life he would track those people down and kill them. "I didn't say you may leave, did I?" Both Naruto and Gaara swiveled around.

"What the fuck do you want?" Naruto shot an annoyed looked at the Uchiha.

"How do you two know each other?" Sasuke looked back and forth between Gaara and Naruto. "You both are so different. You go to different schools, live a different lifestyle, live nowhere close to each other… So explain to me why do you know Gaara, Naru-chan."

The tanned boy blinked at Sasuke. "NARU-CHAN?!" Poor Naruto was so confused. How did this boy get his name?

"Hn. That was quite a performance there. All those girls swooning at you and dog face. You must enjoy the attention."

Naruto opened his mouth, but he couldn't find a way to respond to someone who clearly never had been in his position. "Well, it's funny to see all those people like you feel like what it's like to be a Jin-" He stopped himself before he could say anymore. Of all things, he didn't want some teme to blackmail him for life if he knew Naruto's secret.

This time Gaara smirked, surprising the raven. Gaara never showed emotion. Or even talked to anyone at the Academy. "If you must know, Uchiha, Naruto and I are both Jinjuriki." Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, we both are! It's actually not so bad sometimes." Naruto announced and bounced up and down. "Well, when we were younger… that was a different story."

Sasuke was still confused. These words didn't make sense in his head. He didn't even know what this Jin whatever it was called was.

"I am One and Naruto here is Nine." Gaara pulled his best friend closer. They were brothers, well more like pain brothers. "They named us after fucking demons by their tails."

The blonde forced a laugh. "Yeah, there's no easy way to say this. It's better off that you don't know."

"No, tell me." Sasuke immediatedly replied.

"Che. There's nine of us. Well, we each have different triggers, but what people like you should know is that our eyes change colors and become more animalistic." Sasuke looked at the crestfallen blonde. He knew Naruto was a delinequent, but an animalistic one? The blonde was nothing like that at all.

"So people like you avoid us. Give us murderous glares. What the hell did we ever do to you? Nothing. Everyone treats us like shit." Naruto's voice cracked. "I helped Gaara out when I was ten. And then of course him being a rich kid with a name, people started to stop giving him those glares. Which I'm proud of!" He wrapped his arms around Gaara, giving him a hug. In return, the red head patted the blonde's back.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. No one was going to touch this blonde except for him. He didn't care if Naruto was Nine, whatever that meant. All the Uchiha wanted was Naruto to belong to him. Sasuke had enough with people touching his future bride. Dog face and now Gaara!

"Ne, Gaa-chan, I've got to go. I'm suppose to meet back at base! I'll explain what we did this time later!"

Gaara nodded. "I'll call you later so you may explain whatever in the hell you did today, Naru-chan." He flashed a tiny smile at the blonde who took off. "So, Sasuke, what do you want with Naruto? Hurt him, and there will be blood. Lots of blood. Your blood to be exact."

"Hn."

"Well then."

"I want the blonde." Sasuke walked towards Gaara. "I want him to be mine." He turned back, heading towards the center. "And, he will be mine, I'll promise you that. Nothing you can do will stop me, Gaara. Or should I call you by the number they gave you?"

Gaara grabbed Sasuke's collar. "Don't you dare. Then again, 'One' doesn't exist anymore. You should thank Naruto for saving your life." Sasuke was shoved back. The red head pushed pass Sasuke, bumping into his shoulder.

* * *

Well as you can tell I like puns. I thought of those last night night after chapter 3 at midnight, and of course I thought they were hilarious at the time…. Hope you enjoyed! I think I finally figured out love rivals! Reviews are nice if you want to, and stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So here's chapter 5! Do I hear applause? * listens* Just kitten! Have fun reading! I'll see you at the bottom of the page.

Warnings: Swearing, bad grammar, spelling errors, terrible puns/jokes, a possessive Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Naruto climbed the ladder to the top of their school. He didn't know why, but that was their base. Maybe it was because they all met there after the first week of school of their freshman year.

* * *

Naruto didn't see a point in attending classes, unless there was a test. Somehow he would ace all of them. He recalled opening the door to the roof and saw Shika. Both boys looked at each other questionably.

"Boring?" Shika raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Hehe," ruffling his hair Naruto replied, "I ace the tests anyways, so I don't need to show up. Not like they'll notice if I'm gone." He smiled at the pineapple haired boy. "Naruto." He bowed.

"Shikamaru Nara. I would get up but it's so much effort." The blonde boy laid down next to Shikamaru. "What does that cloud look like to you, Naruto?"

He stared at the cloud, squinting his eyes as if he would get a better idea. "Hm, it looks like a, a, a DOG?!" A small white puppy jumped onto his face, and started licking it.

"Bad boy!" A new voice said. "Come here!" Shika and Naruto followed the path of the running dog. The boy took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about that! He gets excited when there's people." He scratched the back of his head, "The name's Kiba. And this here is Akamaru." The dog barked and panted as his name was called.

Shika and Naruto looked at each other, then back at Kiba. "So, Kiba, what's your excuse for not going to class?"

"Well, they won't let him in class first of all!" Of course not, Naruto thought. "And secondly, I don't need to waste time in those places if I ace the test, right? I rather play with Akamaru, here." The puppy barked again in agreement. Suddenly the puppy took off again. "COME! COME HERE, BOY!" Akamaru trotted back with a bag of chips. Naruto could have sworn he saw an evil smile on that dog! Well, hey, he was hungry too, so he couldn't blame Akamaru.

"Give me back my food, ya stupid dog!" A fat boy reached down and snatched the bag of chips out of his mouth.

"Sup, Choji?:

Choji stopped chewing for a second. "Hey, Shika. Who are these people?" It was obvious he was referring to Naruto and Kiba.

"That blonde is Naruto and this guy with the dog is Kiba."

Choji looked at both of them. But he stared at Naruto the longest. "Hey, doesn't he look like that art guy? You know the one that-"

BOOM! The door to the roof fell down. The explosion caused the hinges to break. Another blonde, but with long hair, walked through the cloud of smoke. He stretched a little before he realized that wasn't alone. "Hey, hn. Well, I can explain, hn." He scanned the group, laying his eyes on the blonde. "Look, hn! It's my long lost twin, hn!" Naruto's so called long lost twin pounced on him, hugging him tightly. "I'm Deidara, hn. Like that explosion, hn?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yes I love it!" He squeezed Deidara tighter. "It could be used for a great-"

"Prank!" Kiba finished and grinned at Naruto. Naruto asked him how he knew that he was going to say that. "Well, I would use it for a prank!" He answered.

The blond nodded. "Oh, I forgot," Naruto turned back to Deidara, "my name is Naruto."

"Can I call you Naru-chan? It sounds so cute! You can call me Dei-chan if you want to!" Dei-chan grabbed Naruto's hands.

"Oi!" Deidara's attention was drawn to Kiba. "I'm Kiba. That guy next to Naruto is Shikamaru." He looked over Naru-chan's shoulder to see a boy on his back, who turned to give a small wave. Kiba continued, "The fatty over here is Choji."

Silence. Shika suddenly jumped up. His eyes grew wide. Naruto looked at him, confused. "Fatty? FATTY?" Choji stopped eating and dropped his chips. Akamaru whimpered and Kiba stood in place, dumbstruck. That was the day when they learned fatty was a taboo word around Choji. Kiba lived somehow, escaping with only some bruises and cuts.

Naruto couldn't remember how they met Pein or Konan. Before he knew it, the group was labeled as the school's infamous Dead Lasts. The Dead Lasts never came to class unless there was a test, pulled pranks (mainly Kiba, Naruto and Deidara), and in general caused chaos. Even though the school was filled with delinquents, they were the worst. How? He wasn't really sure. Well they got in the most trouble by far.

* * *

"Oh Naruto! What happened to you? I couldn't find you after the paint-" Kiba was cut off by Pein.

"You mean pein…t." Pein's eyes looked at Naruto. The blond chuckled at the terrible pun. Pein smiled a little, pulling Konan closer.

"Naruto, you missed what the girls did after." Konan said. " They all were crying about their precious designer stuff and hair! So superficial!" She sighed. Konan wasn't into material items like a lot of girls. For the most part she couldn't care less what she would look like.

"Where did you go? After we ran, I couldn't find you where we were suppose to meet after!" Kiba gave Naruto his best puppy eyes. "You promised that we would walk back together! I'm hurt." Truth was that Kiba really did want to walk back with his best friend and his partner in crime. He wanted to plot the next thing to do! _Oh well_, he interally sighed After awhile of waiting, Kiba decided that he would get his alone time with Naruto again.

Naruto rocked back and forth. "Well, I ran into Gaara. I said hi, and that we would call later, but then…"

"Then what?" Konan looked curious.

"You remember that rich Academy kid I ran into?" Shika and Kiba nodded their heads. "Well he just appeared out of nowhere! I was afraid I was going to die! I seriously thought that he would have body guards appear to kill me or something! Thank Kami that Gaara saved me!"

Kiba frowned. He saw that raven pushing through the crowd at their performance. The Academy student looked like he wanted to grab Naruto from him and take him away! He thanked Gaara mentally for saving his partner. What would he do without Naruto? "Oi, where's Deidara?"

"I'm here, hn!" A voice sung. Deidara panted, sticking his tongue out slightly. He smiled at the group while trying to catch his breath.

Choji asked while chewing, "I heard you blew up the art store. Nice going."

Deidara held up his hands in defense. "Oh, no! I can explain,hn!" Shika gave him a look that said "go on, explain". "Okay so Naru-chan, you know how that guy was mean to us, hn. The red head. Well, I ended up sticking my left over clay we used yesterday on his blazer, hn. It exploded, and more than I thought, hn…"

It was quiet, he could hear the trees shake when the wind blew. "Pfffftttt, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god!" Kiba tried to lower his laughs. "How pissed off was that asshole?"

Deidara thought for a moment before speaking. "I was exiting the store, and he fucking jumped on me, hn! I thought he was pissed off about that fucking blazer, hn."

"What," Naruto pouted, "he wasn't?"

"No, he was fucking mad that I thought art was fleeting, hn! Fucking asshole, hn."

This time there was an awkward silence. No one was sure how to respond to that. They didn't want to start another lecture about art.

* * *

Neji's eyes twitched. Those Dead Lasts! "N-n-neji-kun, the p-paints almost out of y-your h-hair." Hinata finished up washing the pink paint out of his hair. They sat in the Uchiha's bathroom. Neji couldn't get the paint off himself, and Sasuke wasn't much help, so Hinata volunteered. "Y-you shouldn't b-b-be mad."

"I'm not mad! I am fucking pissed off! The fucking blonde Dead Last will go first!"

"B-but," Hinata's voice faded. She didn't know what to say. "N-naruto-kun…"

Sasuke's ears perked up. Naruto. That's all he needed to hear to listen in on the convo. He was interested in his blonde, though they haven't talked. Love at first sight, he assumed. No matter what he did, all he would think about was Naruto!

"That thing! People like him shouldn't be-"

Hinata's voice cut him off. "He saved me once. Naruto-kun isn't a thing! He's a person! If it wasn't for him, I would have been raped! You should be grateful, Neji-kun!" Her voice dripped with a new found courage. Both boys were speechless. She didn't studder at all!

Neji grunted. "He probably wants to have sex with you. After all he's probably after the money." Sasuke started to get angry. Neji didn't know this boy either and yet made accusations about him! He did save Hinata so he isn't much of an animal they claim those kids at the school are.

"N-no. H-h-he's…" She took a breath, and debated whether or not to continue. Neji demanded that she had to finish her sentence. "-ay." Neji tilted his head, which usually meant for Hinata to repeat it. "G-gay."

That was all Sasuke needed to hear. He had a chance with this boy! He need to find out more about him. "Foolish brother." That voice, Sasuke sighed. Itachi leaned against the door frame. "Who is this you all are talking about?" The last thing he needed was for Itachi to take away his blonde! He found the blonde first, so Naruto was his!

Neji cluncthed his fist before pounding it on the sink. "Some loser named Naruto from the poor people's high school."

Itachi smiled. It made Sasuke shudder. That was not a good sign. "Ah, I know him. Nice kid actually, quite funny, strong willed. What did he do this time?" Itachi knew Naruto? _That must be a lie_, Sasuke thought! He wouldn't let his brother claim Naruto!

Hinata and Sasuke took turns explaining what had happened at downtown. Naruto and Kiba, and then the rain of paint balloons. Sasuke made sure he left out the part where he followed the blonde. They didn't need to know that.

"Wow. Those Dead Lasts sometimes. I can't believe he went through with though." Itachi chuckled lightly.

"Dead Lasts?" Sasuke questioned.

"So you don't know? Foolish little brother. The Dead Lasts are the High School's infamous group of pranksters and lazy asses. Although they are actually pretty damn smart. Naruto said that they never show up to class unless there's a test." Itachi talked to Naruto? Sasuke felt his blood boil, but bit his tongue. He had to discuss this matter with him later.

Neji's voice caught Sasuke's attention. "How do you know a Dead Last? He must have done something to you! They are no good! Those fucking things."

"He works at a ramen place by the university. I was on my way to the car, and some guy pushed me down and took my wallet and work I.D. Once I got up, I ran after him. Naruto saw me when he was closing up the shop, he saw the guy and took off after him…" Itachi paused. Neji growled, Hinata blushed, and Sasuke had a straight face. "He caught up to the guy and gave me, my stuff back. The next day, I went into the ramen place, and thanked him. I'll visit him sometimes. He's good company."

Sasuke didn't care for ramen, but he had to meet Naruto. He decided that tomorrow, he would go by the university's restaurant area. Tomorrow, he would finally get to meet Naruto. The Uchiha was excited, hoping no one would ruin his time with Naruto.

* * *

"And that's what we did!" Naruto smiled into the phone.

"…" Gaara didn't say anything from his side of the phone.

"You know, I thought that raven haired guy was going to kill me! He looks like a teme! Doesn't he?"

"Naruto," Gaara warned Naruto, "don't go near that Uchiha. No matter what."

Gaara heard Naruto giggle. "I don't like temes! So don't worry!"

"Good." That was all Gaara could say. Both Jinjuriki boys said their good byes and hung up. The last thing, he needed was for Sasuke to ruin Naruto's life. If he did, Gaara would make sure that his children had sand in their hair for life.

* * *

Yay! I hope you enjoyed! I was making cosplays all day, today! I think I had enough cutting fabric for the rest of tonight. I'm sorry for all the bad jokes or puns. I try. I don't even know about the last thing I wrote about for Gaara. But sand in your hair gets annoying I guess. Reviews are nice!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry I haven't updated. I start school in a few weeks * sobs * and I still have AP homework to do :/ Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I tried so I apologize if it's bad.

Warnings: Swearing and grammar mistakes and probably some spelling errors

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its Characters

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I'm hungry!" Obito whined. Somehow, his aunt and uncle chose today of all days to dump a little hyperactive Obito on Sasuke. Sasuke was really looking forward to talking to his (future) blonde alone. He wasn't a fan of ramen, but he decided he would just so he can talk to Naruto.

"Hn, Obito?" Sasuke looked around but his little cousin was nowhere to be found. "Where did that brat go this time?" He had lost his cousin. Great. This made his day even worse. Now, he sure wouldn't have time to talk to Naruto!

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan!" He heard Obito's voice from a distance. Sasuke assumed that "Naru-chan" was Naruto. After all, how many Naruto lived in this town? Sasuke's dark eyes glanced across the street. Oh my, today is my lucky day! Maybe Obito isn't so bad after all. He started walking towards the blonde and the young Uchiha. That was easier than I thought!

"Obito-kun, are you here with someone today? You shouldn't come here alone." A worried Naruto kneeled down to Obito.

As soon as Naruto was in hugging range, Obito jumped, wrapping his arms around the tan boy's neck. "Yes! I am!" Naruto stood up, carrying Obito to the front door of the restaurant. "But, one day I'll come by myself, Naru-chan! I wuv you so much! And you're funny and super duper nice!"

Naruto blushed. "Aw, thanks, Obito-kun! You're the first person who ever said something so nice about me." He lowed Obito to the ground, so both could walk. The younger boy grabbed onto Naruto's hand. "I bet ya, you're hungry, aren't you!

Obito eagerly nodded his head. "Yes, yes, yes! I want ramen! You know why?" The blonde boy shook his head. "Cause I want to grow up to be like Naru-chan!"

Both Obito and Naruto disappeared into the restaurant, with Sasuke close behind. Once he entered, the ramen place, he looked around for his cousin. And his Naruto. Personally, Naruto was his number one prioty, plus Obito was bound to be nearby.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Over here!" Sasuke followed the voice to see his cousin standing on a chair waving to him. He flashed a smile towards Obito, but couldn't find Naruto.

"Hn. Who was that you were talking to?"

Obito looked confused before he answered, "Ah, Naru-chan, yeah?" Sasuke nodded. "Naru-chan is so funny! And he's cool! And super smart! Did you know he doesn't go to class unless they have an exam? He gets a perfect score on them all the time! I wanna be like him, Sasuke!" Obito leaned over the table smiling like a manic.

"Oi, Obito-kun, don't lean on the table! We don't want another table to break, do we?" Sasuke quickly turned around, to see that the melodious voice was coming from his blonde. Naruto winked at the small boy, who nodded and sat down. He smiled at Obito, but then he saw that raven he ran into a few days ago. "Ne, Obito-kun, who is this?"

The younger Uchiha looked to where Naruto's gaze was. "Sasuke? He's my cousin!" Obito happily exclaimed. "But… he isn't as fun as you." He mumbled, puffing out his cheecks.

"Hn. Naru-chan is it?" The raven stood up. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What a pleasure to meet you!" He took Naruto's hand and brought to his lips. Sasuke gave a small peck, which made Naruto blush.

"It's Naruto." Naruto whispered into the Uchiha's ear, "Are you here to bring my life to an end? I'm super sorry!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Oh no, I'm not, Naruto."

"Then what business do you have with me? I see you everywhere I go!"

"Hn." That was Sasuke's response. Naruto sighed and went back to his job. "Oi, Obito, what does Naruto do here?"

Obito stopped sipping his lemonade. "He is a waiter! He's the best one here! Itachi and I always make sure we seat in his section!"

Did he hear that right? Itachi made sure they sat in Naruto's section. Was he also interested in Naruto? That damn brother! "Ne, Sasuke, you don't usually ask about people. You don't even talk about Itachi that much!" Obito swung his feet under the table, looking down. "I know. I bet you're in love with Naru-chan!" He looked into Sasuke's eyes innocently.

"Hn." His cousin even figured it out already! Oh Kami, he hoped his cousin wouldn't say anything to Naruto!

"Don't worry I'll let you tell him." Sasuke's eyes widen. Since when was a nine year old able to read Sasuke's mind. "I hope Naru-chan becomes part of the family! He would be the best!"

Sasuke couldn't help but ruffle Obito's hair. Obito already approved of Naruto, and Itachi probably liked Naruto too, in only a friendly way. "Obito-kun, here's the miso ramen!" Naruto set down the ramen in front of a hungry Obito. "Would you like anything, Sasuke?" He asked with a straight face.

"Hn, I'm not a fan of ramen, but may I talk to you after you get off? Don't worry, I won't do anything bad to you! In all honesty I don't care about what happened, N-a-r-u-c-h-a-n." Sasuke sung Obito's nickname for Naruto.

The blonde's eyebrow twitched. "Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme. I get off at 9 P.M. tonight, but I have a break in half an hour." The blue eyed boy swiveled on his heel, going back to work once more.

* * *

Half an hour later….

"Where did Obito-kun go?" Naruto searched around for a hyperactive kid.

"His parents picked him up, guess they knew where he would be." Sasuke stepped closer to the blonde.

Naruto bowed multiple times in front of Sasuke muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But you, teme, are the one at fault!" He pointed to Sasuke. "I didn't purposely try to run you over. You were in the middle of the sidewalk! Fucking Academy kids, you all think the sun and the rest of the universe revolves around you! Che." The blonde crossed his arms looking off to the side. Even though it was dark, the raven could see a pink hue on Naruto's cheeks.

"Hn."

"… What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Nar-u-to," Sasuke purred, closing in on Naruto. "I think I like you." He gave his famous smirk that anyone would swoon over.

The whiskered boy sat there, processing Sasuke's words. "EHHHHHH?! Teme? What?" Naruto flailed his arms in confusion. "Is this some fucking sick joke? I bet that your friends dared you to tell me this! Fucking hell."

"Wrong, dobe." He grabbed Naruto's wrist so the blonde couldn't escape.

Naruto tried to wiggle loose from the raven's grip. "Why?" Naruto looked down. "Why?! Everyone thinks it's fun to mess with me! You know why? Cause I'm some fucking thing no one wants in this world. I'm no one, teme!" Sasuke tilted the blonde's head up. But instead of blue eyes that he could drown in, all he saw was a sea of red. Hatred. Anger. The whisker marks on his cheeks got thicker. "Hah, gonna run away now?"

To say Sasuke was confused was an understatement. The raven didn't know who this red eye being was. Did he switch places with Naruto? What was going on?

Naruto's red eyes changed back into blue. His whiskers looked as if they never changed. Sasuke couldn't help feel scared. Scared for both him and the blonde. Suddenly, Naruto fell to the ground. The raven caught him at the last minute. Sasuke couldn't help, but pull him into a tight hug. "Why didn't you run? Everyone else does. I don't understand." Sasuke could hear the tiny sobs seep out every few seconds.

"I won't run like everyone else, I promise." He squeezed the blonde even tighter. He was more afraid that he would lose Naruto again. "I'll prove to you that I l-love you," stuttered Sasuke. "Go out with me, please."

Naruto pushed away, wiping the remainder of the tears. He opened his mouth to turned down the raven, only for Sasuke to put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

* * *

Hey sorry that I haven't updated but here it is! Yay! I can't write romantic stuff, gomen… I have an idea for chapter 7 woooohooo! Reviews are nice!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been busy with AP crap again. Three 40 page chapters for APUSH. Review for AP French. A packet, a book, and four 50 page chapters for AP Bio…

Warnings: I was attacked by freshman and forced into this part, so I am terribly sorry that this doesn't make sense/shitty as fuck. I may delete this chapter later on, or use it for later in the story. Bad grammar and spelling misteaks. (haha steaks puns)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug. He buried his face into the blonde's shoulder. "Give me your number."

"No." An irritated Naruto pushed Sasuke away. "What are you gonna do if you get it? Get your friends to prank call me? Or get the Academy to call to call me day in and day out?" He imagined his phone going off every second. Oh how he would make sure they would pay for that. Pool and dye?

"Hn. Like I would. I think I want Naru-chan for myself." Sasuke pulled Naruto back into his lap, pouting.

A vein on Naruto's head popped. "IT'S NARUTO!"

"Why? I think Naru-chan suits you better. Such a cute pet name for you!"

"A pet?!" The whiskered boy twitched. He thought of Sasuke forcing him to wear cat ears and a tail if they were alone. Twitch.

The raven smirked, "We've been out on two dates already. And yet we don't even have each other's numbers!"

"Well there is no need for that." Naruto turned away from Sasuke, refusing to meet his gaze. "After all, you and your driver kidnap me after school randomly. Like I don't have a choice!" The blue eyes shifted back to the raven's eyes.

"Hn. But what if you need me! What if something happens to you? What if-" A second vein on the blonde's forehead popped.

"You know about that contest thing between our schools next week?" Sasuke nodded, with a bored expression. "How about if you beat my team in the schools' annual competition, I'll give you my number."

Sasuke smirked. There was no way that Naruto and his team would win against his. Ever. After all, those boys were just pure trouble. "And if I lose?... And if you are going to say I have to stay away from you, you might as well just hand yourself over now!" He raised an eyebrow towards Naruto.

"Fine, fine. You just won't get my number, teme."

"Shall the games begin, dobe?"

* * *

Time Skip- A week later…

* * *

"So this is what a rich kid's school looks like…" Kiba turned his head to spit. "Too fancy for me." The delinquents stood at the gate, observing the school. It was three stories tall, and had a white with blue trim paint theme. Sakura trees bordered the path to the school's entrance. Pink petals cover the quads and parts of the path.

"Eh, so many stories! So troublesome," yawned Shika.

Deidara and Naruto exchanged looks. "What if we blew this place up with Dei-chan's clay bombs!" Naruto turned to face the group with both hands in the air.

"They're rich remember." Konan stated blankly.

"So, they would fix it within a second." Pein finished. "They need to know what it's like to feel-"

"ANYWAYS, there's a pool, hn!" Deidara exclaimed, jumping on Naruto's back. "Naru-chan and I have fabric dye at home if we ever need to do Plan 2E, hn."

"Oh!" Choji nodded, "I remember that! We haven't done that yet…" He continued to eat his snacks, losing interest in the conversation

Kiba burst out laughing. "Oh, man! You guys!" He tried to jump on Deidara who was still on Naruto's back, bringing all three down.

Both Pein and Konan, first years, were confused. Shika noticed that they haven't been aquainted with the plan if it was ever needed, or if they ran out of stuff to do. "Oi, Pein, Konan, Plan 2E is-"

"NOT HERE!" Kiba, Naruto, and Deidara tackled Shikamaru. Deidara turned to face the first years. "I shall explain when we get back to base, hn."

Their not so little first years nodded. Konan opened her mouth to say something, but-

"OI, BRATS!" A voice boomed from behind the group. "Behave yourselves! Or else…" They knew what "or else" meant. All refused to ever think or talk about what had happened. Principal Tsunade's threats made jail look wonderful! She walked towards Naruto, dragging him by the collar into the school. Naruto was tried to fight her grip, but it was futile.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura sung, "did you hear that we are up against those Dead Lasts?" She latched onto Sasuke's right arm. "We'll win for sure!"

Ino grabbed the raven's other arm, resulting in insults being thrown back and forth from both girls. The Uchiha was getting a headache. He looked towards Neji, hoping he would help him out of this. The Hyuuga's revenge aura could be felt through out the whole classroom. Neji smiled to himself, knowing that Naruto would be here, and he would finally get his revenge!

Sasuke decided to leaven Neji alone. He shook the girls off, leaving them to their bickering. The raven decided that he wanted to find Naruto before the contests took place. As he headed towards the door, he felt a murderous aura cage around him. There was only one person like that. Gaara.

Gaara's glare threw daggers at the Uchiha. The red head wanted him to stay away from the blonde at all costs, even though he failed to do so.

"Gaara, there's a sand castle building contest!" Sai draped his arm over Sasuke's shoulders, giving the boy a creep Sai smile. "And Sasori there's an art contest." Sasori looked up. "Though if you weren't older than me, I would have done it!" Sai flashed another smile.

"Let's not even talk about the events." Neji's aura changed. Both ravens saw Neji in the corner rocking back and forth. "I don't want to."

Sakura and Ino stopped arguing. "Neji, crossdressing? Well that's a sight to see!"

"I know right! I am so going to take pictures! And you can't delete them!" Ino giggled. "At least, I have that maze race thing which should be easy!"

"Oi, you pig!"

"Pffft! You should be called a pig! Pie eating contest!" Ino fell on the ground, laughing. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you have?" Ino stood up, brushing dirt off the her uniform.

"Some paintballing war. One vs. One, so that should be easy."

* * *

"Oi, you brat, you brought your dog! I told you not to bring it again!" Principal Tsuande's eye twitched.

"But my puppy can't be left alone!" Kiba brought his dog closer to him, cuddling him.

"Baa-chan, who's doing what? If you want to win so badly, we have to be prepared.

She pulled the list out from thin air. "Don't. Call. Me. That! You crossdressing brat!" Naruto looked at his principal confused, slowly turning red.

Two seconds later, Naruto was in a corner all alone, rocking back and forth, chanting something. It sounded like some evil spell. The rest of the group laughed at the poor blonde in the corner.

"Easy!" Konan chuckled.

"They shall now know the world of pein…tballing."

"Pies!"

"Crap, I can't build a castle…"

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!

"Eh, so troublesome."

Naruto stood up from the corner. "I will be the sexiest crossdresser there ever was!" He balled his fist. "I will…" He mumbled before sitting back down, growing mushrooms in the corner.

* * *

I'm sorry if this is stupid. I was kinda pressured into doing this chapter this way… Younger sisters and their friends are scarier than being in Class 9-3 (haha oh Another!). I was literally attacked by midgets, and their evil presence. It was terrible. Even worse they were FRESHMAN! Just kidding, not all freshman are bad, just those few… Reviews are welcomed! Merci et merde, j'ai oublié quelque chose... Mon Dieu….


	8. Chapter 8

School starts next Friday for me! I have two science classes in a row, merde. I have a block schedule, so all my math and science classes plus stupid AP French (the teacher is shorter than me, so he's not happy about that) on one day.

* * *

Kiba looked around his designated sand building area. He had no idea how to build a sand castle. Well, he did, but he couldn't. It would just end up looking like a mound of sand with some seashells on it.

"Okay, now that we went over the rules we will start! In 3… 2…"

Fucking shit.

"1! GO!"

Kiba dumped all his water on a patch of sand. He prayed that Gaara's castle would be worse than his. While putting the wet sand into the pale, he looked over to Gaara's side. The eyebrowless boy had already built the castle! "WHAT?!" Kiba yelled, hands pulling his hair. Well, at least his mound of sand kind of resembled a castle… that was attacked… and burnt down…

The brunette sighed. It couldn't get worse. He turned to see his friends laughing at him. Deidara gave him a slow, sad round of applause. He turned back to his "castle" knowing he would lose.

"Arf! Arf!" Kiba totally forgot about Akamaru! He looked around for his white puppy amoung the crowd. "Arf!" His puppy was peeing on his castle that really was a mound of dirt!

"Time's up!" The judges walked out, first looking at Gaara's sand castle. Kiba faceplanted into the sand. There was no competition at all. The Academy team cheered of their obvious victory. _Che, they think it'll be that easy! Wait til they see Naruto!_ Kiba smiled a bit in the sand.

* * *

"I can't!" Naruto gasped out. "My guts will come out! Konan… why?" He balled his fists against the wall. Of all things, he had to wear a corset! Sure, he already had a somewhat feminine body, but his friends wanted to make him really look like a girl.

"Naruto, suck it up." Konan rolled her eyes. Pein snickered to himself in the background. His girlfriend turned around to see him holding in his laugh. She dared not to ask, knowing it would be one of his name puns.

"Hey, hey, Naruuu! So do you now know the world of-"

"And we are done!" Konan tied a bow and checked to see if the corset was loose anywhere.

Naruto took a deep breath. How could girls wear this type of thing, he wondered. "Great, my guts will be damaged and crushed," he muttered. He looked up to see an orange and blue Lolita dress with little cute foxes at the bottom. Naruto even had to admit that the foxes were cute! The dress itself was orange. The collar and the sleeves were lined with a blue lace. The bottom had a single same blue ruffle, not lace. He sure would not be able to live this one down. The middle of the dress had yet another corset part (yes blue ribbon!), but he was happy to know that it wasn't going to be tightened to add curves to his body even more.

"Here. This goes under the skirt part." Pein handed his senpai a white petticoat, but with white ruffles.

Naruto changed into the dress and petticoat. He went to his "depressing" corner and chanted something about how everyone would regret this. "Senpai!" Pein pulled him out of the corner. But only to see Konan with makeup, brushes, a netted cap, and a long blonde wig with twintails.

* * *

Kiba and the others took their seats in the second row. Obviously the Academy team got the first row. Go figure. All of the boys got their phones out. Kiba would not let Naruto forget about this. Never in the slightest bit. There was no way Naruto would lose. No one could beat the cute uke.

* * *

Neji growled. He would make sure that Sai would die a terrible death later on. After all, the short haired raven forced him into this. Probably just because he had long hair!He looked down at his purple dress. It was a simple one shoulder dress which went to about five centimeters above his knees. Neji was so glad he didn't have to wear heels.

"I will kill them." A new noice snarled. Neji turned to see a girl in a Lolita dress with a fan pressed to her face.

"Hey, you know that this is a crossdressing competition, loser."

Naruto felt three veins pop and an eye twitch the moment that other guy said that comment. He whipped his fan away from his face, "I AM A BOY, IDIOT!"

The whiskered cheeks. The blue eyes. It was him!

* * *

Yay! I ended it there cause I'm mean. Yep. Sorry… My sister is looking at this AN as I type this. Sorry this took so long! APUSH and AP Bio just want me to die before the year starts. Reviews are nice! Thanks to all your follows/faves/reviews! I'll try to update soon, like before Thrusday next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! I updated before Thursday! * throws confetti * I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I really don't, but I hope it isn't bad! I start hell (aka school) on Friday. None of my friends like anime * sobs * They think it's gay! I mean yuri and yaoi, but wahhhhh!

Warnings: Unladylike Neji, swearing, bad grammar, and misspellings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

"Oh so you're Naruto?" Neji smirked. Of course it was him, it was painfully obvious now. The whiskered cheeks and blue eyes.

Naruto whipped the fan opened. He placed it in front of his mouth. The blonde looked at the Academy kid with a side glare, "Why of course I am. Oh wait! You're Hinata-chan's cousin! Right?" Naruto tilted his head and batted his eyes shyly at the Hyuuga.

A strange heat crawled on to Neji's face. Oh god, he thought, oh god I'm blushing! That delinquent! "Che." He turned to face his fellow crossdresser. "You know what, Naruto, it's time I get my REVENGE!" The curtains went up, but Neji didn't seem to notice. His eye was twitching, and he launched himself at the blonde.

Turning to the crowd, Naruto curtsied and batted his eyes. He didn't know what Neji was doing, but hopefully he would see the curtain were up. Naruto paraded around the stage, gracefully avoiding Neji.

"You! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Neji ran full force at Naruto. But thankfully, Naruto step out of the way at the last minute in his heels.

"That is so unladylike!" The fox boy gasped. "Oh my!" He fanned his face for a bit while scanning the crowd. Naruto thought it would be fun to blow a kiss at the crowd. He did so, and spotted Sasuke winking at him. Of course, he smiled. Naruto was having way too much fun, although the heels could go. How do girls walk in-

Neji once again tried to tackle the whiskered boy. Definitely not a pretty lady, Naruto mused in his head.

"Oh! This lady! So barbaric! So primitive!" Naruto closed his face, revealing his face completely once again. He took the fan into his other hand. Placing a hand on his head, with the palm facing outward, he sighed. "Whatever shall I do? This poor lady! I feel so bad that she has no manners!"

"Manners? MANNERS?" The Hyuuga stopped in his tracks. "I have MANNERS unlike you! You're nothing but a-a-a fucking-"

"The language! What provocative words she spoke. Someone must get helped!" Naruto smirked at Neji.

That was it for Neji. The blonde boy would regret that. "YOU! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Naruto tried to run in his heels, but it was hopeless. Glancing towards his team, he thought of an idea. "Someone help me! Save me from this primitive beast!"

Sasuke started to get up out of his seat, only to be held back by both Gaara and Sai. He growled at their action. The Uchiha was going to be Naruto's prince in shining armor!

"NARU-CHAN!" Kiba jumped over the seats, running towards the stage with his puppy following. Naruto started to walk towards Kiba, happy that he came to help him escape whatever this guy wanted to do with Naruto. Arkumaru jumped up on Neji pulling his hair. This stopped the boy for a bit as Kiba and Naruto met.

Kiba looked into Naruto's eyes, but Naruto looked away. "Naru-chan? Are you okay?" He placed his hand under the blonde's chin, pulling him back to meet his gaze.

Pretending to wipe a tear from his face, Naruto looked back up to meet his fellow prankster's gaze. Meanwhile, Neji stood in his spot, dumbfounded and confused. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. But then, he remembered! It was almost the same act they pulled downtown with the paintballs. Recalling the incident, Neji decided not to move, fearing that he would be covered in paint once again.

"Kiba! I-I'm okay. Thank you for saving me." He smiled a bit.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to murder that dog boy. He was touching his Naruto again. That bastard, Sasuke thought. He noted that after this whole thing was over, he would kiss everywhere that guy touched his blonde. Still, Sasuke looked on to this horribly cliché love scene.

* * *

"Any time, Naru-chan." Kiba embraced Naruto, and Naruto hugged Kiba back. Suddenly the brunette lifted Naruto up, carrying him bridal style off the stage. Applause. Besides the Academy team, the judges, the Dead Lasts, and other viewers applauded. Some were even wiping tears away. Kiba's puppy followed and so did the rest of their team.

All the Academy kids, minus Gaara who thought this whole thing was beyond stupid yet funny, turned around.

"What the-" Sakura started.

"Fuck?" Ino finished for her. Sai took note that people loved these types of things. The raven was socially stupid, and took every chance he could to take notes of things people loved.

Neji sat down on stage gaping. Sasuke was sending off a murderous aura and his eyes glinted red. Sasori turned around turned around to check if there was a long haired blonde. Which, there was. The enteral beauty enthustist was still upset over what happened at the art store over a week ago. No, it wasn't about the exploding clay. No way. It was about the blonde's stupid view of art.

* * *

"NARUTO THE UKE WON US A POINT!" Deidara laughed. The rest of the group cheered as Naruto walked out, back in his orange sweater uniform. Naruto flipped them off. "Naru-chan, that's mean!" The other blonde pouted, trying his best to look like a puppy whose heart was broken.

"I AM NOT THE UKE!" He glared at Dei-chan, who jumped into his arms.

"Naruto," Choji munched on some chips, "you are the uke."

"I have to agree, Naruto." Shika concurred.

Kiba laughed, "Naruto, we can't deny the facts!"

"You are girly looking boy, who is super cute and-"

"Totally submissive." Pein finished for Konan.

Blink. Blink. "EHHHHHH?" A screech echoed through out the school. Deidara giggled into Naru-chan's chest.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! I have a con coming up soon, like less than 12 days soon. Guess who isn't done with her cosplays? Me. Did anyone see Heroes of Cosplay? That show makes us look like total assholes. I mean yeah, there's drama cause it's a reality show but still! Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
